Next Generation
by DarkRubies
Summary: Haruhi finds out she is also an heir to a company and is put into an arranged marriage with Kyoya Ootori. After moving to the US to continue their high school years and college, they live together building not only their shared company, but a family. But when their children are in high school, they decide to move back to Japan so they can go to Ouran Academy. Who will they meet?
1. Prologue

I do not own Ouran High School Host club or the characters. All of the events I am writing about are not true at all. Enjoy!

The terror began on a spring day of Haruhi's 2nd year of high school. She still went Ouran Academy but after everyone had found out about her gender at the fair the year before (she was wearing a dress that flattered her feminine body), she had continued to be a host but instead as a female opening the club to male guests.

She was walking back from school though her other friends had always offered to drive her back. What she didn't expect to see was a limousine parked in front of her apartment complex. She recognized it as Kyoya's. Strange. Her other idiot friends dropped in unexpected, but not Kyoya. He was rational and preferred to meet with her in person at the school if they had anything to discuss.

Never the less she walked up the stairs digging around in her bag for her keys. After entering her apartment, Haruhi noticed 3 extra pairs of shoes: her dad was home, possibly Kyoya's and some one else's. She removed her slightly heeled girls' uniform shoes and stepped into the kitchen. She could hear voices from her living/dining room and edged toward it silently.

"…Might be the best option for Haruhi." The voice was unmistakable. It Yoshio Ootori! What was Kyoya's father doing in her home?

Haruhi slid the door open. Her own father wore a business suit that she had never seen before and his hair was it's usual length instead of the long wig he often sported. There were 4 chairs that had been moved into the room. He sat on one. Across from him sat Yoshio and Kyoya Ootori.

They stopped speaking and turned towards Haruhi who had just entered the room. Kyoya's down cast eyes looked up at her as if begging for forgiveness. She opened her mouth to speak but her father had already stood up.

"Haruhi, you are finally back would you sit down please, we…have some important things to discuss." Ryoji pulled her to the chair next to his. Haruhi and Kyoya both were still were wearing their school uniforms. "You know Mr. Ootori right?"

Sitting down Haruhi responded her hands in fists hidden in the folds of her dress. "How could I forget the humiliation you had inflicted on your own son?" she stared defiantly at him.

"Please do not mistake me for a bad man, everything I have ever done is for his sake. And if you must know, I am passing the Ootori family business to Kyoya once he graduates from medical school, if that makes me any better."

Haruhi looked at Kyoya for conformation, but his face was still downcast. "And evidently, I am not the only heir to a company in this room." He said vaguely.

Haruhi's eyes widened and she made eye contact with Ryoji. "Dad?..."

He sighed. "It's true. There are several things you don't know about your mother."

"I will explain," Kyoya stood up. "When you first joined the host club I researched you and your family extensively. As you know. I found out about your mother, she was the daughter of the owner of a large engineering company, but after graduating from Lobelia Academy, she left her family and became a lawyer. While in law school she married your father. Her father's company supplies the Ootori group with certain medical instruments and labs. My father was to get married with your mother to intertwine the two companies, but she had disappeared so he married mine." His tone was expressionless as he pushed his glass back. He sat down unable to look Haruhi in the eye.

Something swelled in Haruhi's throat. Tears filled her eyes. Why had her father not told her? Why had Kyoya not told her? It was painful. She felt betrayed. This was why she was independent, if you depend on someone, they have the opportunity to let you down.

"You see, your grandfather is extremely ill, Haruhi." Ryoji turned to Haruhi. "He will pass away and he would prefer that the company went to a blood relative, as in you."

"And since you are so close to my son, heir of the Ootori group, an engangment will be arranged to finally unite the two companies." Yoshio finished.

Haruhi couldn't speak. Emotions welled inside her. She had always done her best to hide them and that wouldn't change now

She was in a dream state. Her body made decisions for her as tears cascaded down her cheek. All this information at once caused this. She felt her legs move, running out of the house barefoot. She heard Kyoya yell after her and heard his father stop him.

It was to much to process.

* * *

><p>(switching to first person)<p>

I blink the tears away. My heart was slowing down as I tried to remember what happened. I was sitting under a table in the third music room. I felt the most comfortable in the club with the other hosts than anywhere else. Perhaps that is why in a state of fear and confusion I arrived here. I pulled my knees up to my head thinking about what happened.

The tablecloth lifted up slightly and I could see Tomaki's face. He had a worried smile. "You ok under there?" he asked. I was about to answer with the classic "I'm fine," but I realized I'm not. I shook my head as the tears began to brim in my eyes again. The smile vanished and he pulled me out.

The light burned slightly in contrast to the darkness under the table. Hikaru, Kauru, Honey Senpai, and Mori Senpai were there. Kyoya was not. Tomaki pressed me into a hug. I was too exhausted to even object. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked separating himself from me.

Instead of answering his question, I asked one of my own. "Where is Kyoya Senpai? And aren't you studying abroad?" I asked pointing to Honey and Mori.

"I was about to leave school when I saw you crying and running into the club room. I called Hikaru and Kauru and then we called Honey Senpai and Mori Senpai and they flew in."

"It was weird though. When we called Kyoya and told him about the situation-" Hikaru began.

"He just said that he was busy and to tell you sorry." Kauru ended.

"So does Kyoya-chan have anything to do with why you are crying?" Honey asked innocently squeezing Usa-chan.

I clenched my hands tightly against my dress. The tears were gone and were now replace with anger. "That fucking bastard has everything to do with it." Everyone was taken aback. Sure I got angry like the time Hikaru was a jerk to an old friend due to jealously, but this was different. I had never cursed so vibrantly.

Mori Senpai recovered first, "What did he do?" he asked determinedly.

"What did he do?! WHAT DID HE DO?!" I laughed hysterically. "That ass dug too deep into who I am and found out I am an heir to some company that my mom's dad owns. HE FUCKING KNEW THAT WHEN I JOINED THIS CLUB! Oh and I'm not done. Because my grandfather is deathly ill I have to go take over this damned company! Yup I'm a rich bastard like all of you! But that is not the end. On the same fucking day Kyoya shows up with his father in my home, yes in my home, and tells me all this shit, HE ALSO BRINGS A FUCKING MARRAGE PROPOSAL!" I scream. I breathed heavily and collapsed to my knees and weakly continue, "So what am I supposed to do now?" I looked up. Surprise plastered itself on all of their faces. They were frozen unable to move due to my insane outburst.

It was no surprise that Tomaki liked me. Everyone in the host club knew that except him. Hikaru did a bad job hiding his feelings toward me and has often been too brash. Kauru liked me too but encouraged Hikaru to try and make me fall for him. I had often heard rumors that even Mori Senpai cared for me as much as he did for Honey Senpai. They were unbelievable, but with the long stares from last year, the daily calls after he had left, and his quickness to respond to coming to Japan, him liking me wasn't. Kyoya went ouut of his way to protect me and help me though he appeared cold and distant. I am much like him, doing everything for a reason. Calculating my every move. I act oblivious to certain things that I am not. Ignoring emotions of others toward me is much easier that turning them down one by one. I learned that in middle school. But I never expected this outcome. How could I be an heir to a large company? How could all of this go unnoticed by me? How did Kyoya find out?

A dark aura surrounded Tomaki. "I will kill that bastard." His fists clenched.


	2. OC Announcement!

Hai guys!

Sorry it took so long to make an addition, but first I went on a week long cruise and then I have been thinking about what to do with this story. I have already begun writing the first chapter.

But, I need some help pertaining to the story. I need OCs! I already have the kids of Haruhi and Kyoya figured out and several other students who will play a main role, but I still need your help. I was surprised with the amount of viewers and followers I gained so I am hoping to get the amount of OCs I need. I know many do not like OCs what so ever and if not I am just putting out a warning, this story is going to be mainly OCs, but it will also follow the lives of our beloved Host Club members now as adults.

Now onto OCs!

The people I need are the children of Tamaki, Mori, Hikaru, Kaouro, and Honey. I also need their wives/girlfriends.

These OCs need to be in High School if they are the second generation (pun totally intended) and need to be adults if they are mothers(duh).

I will need their name, gender, parent/husband, background, and a description of their personality and image PMed to me. Any other info is welcome.

OCs that are completely new are also welcome.

Know that if you send me a PM of an OC it will most likely be in the story and I will mention you. If I have to change something about your OC to fit in the story, I will let you know.

Thank you guys sooooooo much! If you have any questions, shoot me a PM!


End file.
